Footwear of all types are well known and commonly used throughout the world. Typical footwear includes a vamp or upper that holds the shoe onto the foot of a user and a sole which cushions the impact of a user on a surface. The sole includes an insole which is the interior bottom of a shoe which contacts the user's foot in use and an outsole which is in direct contact with a surface. The midsole is the layer between the insole and the outsole and typically includes shock absorbent material or the like.
Footwear designed specially for a work environment has increased greatly and now includes features such as a steel cap front portion and/or the vamp being oil, heat or grease resistant, for example.
Further, there are many different types of outsoles. For example, hiking boots have a very pronounced grip tread, shoes for ice and rain have been developed and athletic shoes have ranges of outsoles for particular sports.
In the construction industry, many workers climb on scaffolding, structures, rooves or the like and require substantial dexterity not to fall. Many of the roof surfaces can be slippery with little grip being provided. Safety harnesses and barriers have been developed to prevent a workman falling. No consideration has been given to the workman's shoes.
Accordingly, there is a need for footwear that provides a user increased gripability to a work surface such as a roof and in particular to a roof made of metallic materials.